The sponge titanium production processes that have been well-known domestically and overseas mainly include: metallothermic reduction process, electrolysis process, direct thermolysis process and electronically mediated reaction process, etc., and the typical raw materials include titanium chloride (TiCl4, TiI4), titanium oxide (TiO2) and titanium compounds (K2TiF6, Na2TiF6). Among various sponge titanium production processes, the traditional titanium tetrachloride aluminum-magnesium thermal reduction process (Kroll process), though mature and industrialized, has complex process and high cost and is pollutant to environment, thus limiting its further application and popularization. The method for preparing sponge titanium from sodium fluotitanate by metallothermic reduction process is a production method which is continuous, low in cost and high in efficiency and can settle plenty of problems in the traditional process efficiently, however, there are only a few domestic and overseas reports, and so far, a successful industrialization case has not been found yet.